Public Firearm Manufacturing Plant
Hello and welcome to the gun manufacturing plant where anyone with an account can make a Fire manufacturing company and start posting their PMG'S. Rules #You must place a signature next to your firearm and company. #Please no vandalism #This is an article not a forum #You can make a firearm for a company not yours if they hold a contest to make one. 'Antionium Armory- CAPace1' ' Name: XM-17 Adaptive Combat Rifle and Carbine ' Caliber: Adaptivive: 5.56 x45mm NATO or 7.62×39mm rounds Name: DMR-2011 Caliber: 7:62x51mm NATO 'Surkov Armories' - Sgt Sprinkles The Surkov AA-12MK1 Is high powered fully auto shotgun utilizing 12-guage rounds. The shotgun can carry more rounds than the average AA-12 and is used in more countries, The AA-12MK2 Is the second variant of the Surkov AA-12. The MK2 more closely resmbles the original AA-12 and has much less recoil than the MK1. The Surkov CSMG-1 is a compact high ROF SMG. The CSMG-1 is capable of firing rounds less than 46 caliber. The gun is very rare to be found in the battle field as it was taken out of production. The HC-11 is the first of a new line of revolutionary hand guns,The hand cannon. The HandCannon-2011 is the very first in hand cannon weaponry utilizing .54cal explosive rounds this is a weapon to be feared, 'People's Repulic of Corey Firearms manufactured by Syco maufacturers- Sycorabbit' myweapon (1).jpg|People's Republic of Corey M6-A2. First used by PRoC milita to rebel against the currupt leaders of Mexico and used again to help the close allys of the United States in World War 3 . The M6-A2 is a simi-automatic assault rifle that fires a 30.06 round out of a 18 round cilp. With to sites to fit on the rifle the weapon is useful in any situation. myweapon (4).jpg|PRoC M5B4 SMG. The Melinda's consent jamming and problems caused the PRoC military to request a better SMG. They got thair wish with the M5B4 this Rugged SMG ,often called the first submachine rifle by those lukey enough to get one, the M5B4 fires an impressive 1500 rpm out of a 45 9mm round clip the M5B4 is one of the best SMG the world has to offer. sadly ,however, it was put in to production right before WW3 and that the Melinda was easier to produce not alot of these rare machine guns where produced to change the tyde of the war. myweapon (6).jpg|PRoC Melinda SMG. the Melinda SMG was the primary SMG used by PRoC milita to fight the Mexicans for independence and later the Russians in WW3 it fired a 50 round 9mm case less clip. It was ,however, cursed with many problems like slow rate of fire, high recoil ,and consent jamming. The Melinda was dicontiued and replaced by the M5B4 after WW3. 'Alvonian Weapon Systems' - File:AWSPH.png|'AWS Powerhouse' File:AWScommando.png|'AWS Commando' File:AWSLeverage.png|'AWS Leverage' File:Farout.png|Alright, so I know these are...different. But I felt compelled to make something extremely futuristic. File:Ready.png|Zombies are coming? F*** that, I'm ready. 'Luepolan Firearms Limited' - Bumblebeeprime09 M5A.jpg|The venerable LF Mk. 3 is the crown jewel of the Luepolan Firearms. Possessing high stopping power and amazing Handling and accuracy, this rifle can handle a plethora of accessories. M5C.jpg|A shortened version of the Mk. 3, the LF Mk. 3 CPT is a carbine variant of the Mk. III. It is more lightweight and less prone to overheating, and now has an adjustable shoulder stock. LF_Mk._VII.jpg|The LF Mk. 7 Sniper rifle is an extremely accurate sniper rifle, capable of dropping enemies up to 1750 yards. It has a 20-round magazine allowing for more shots before reloading. LF_Mk._XVI.jpg|The LF Mk. 16 is a combat shotgun designed for engagements at short to medium range. It can handle regular shotgun shells, as well as Flechette, Armor-Piercing, Incendiary, Breaching, Stun, Gas, and even Explosive munitions, making it an extremely versatile weapon. Myweapon(20).jpg|The LF Mk. 43 Light Machine Gun is a great addition to any decent fighting force. With it's sheer power, and it's moving, detachable lightweight components, the Mk. XLIII is a formidle piece of weaponry. LF Mk. X.jpg|A new and advanced piece of weaponry, the LF Mk. 10 is a perfect sidearm in anyone's hands. It's high-tech rechamber system, high accuracy, capacity, and power, make it an excellent weapon if caught in a tight spot. myweapon(32).jpg|A new piece of weaponry, the LF Mk. 12 is accurate, compact, and reliable. It has a very high rate of fire, compensating for the lower dmage of the 9mm round. It comes with an integrated silencer. LF Mk. XX.jpg|The LF. Mark 20 is an extreme top-line bullpup assault carbine. It features a shortened barrel, bullpup configuration, and an integrated launcher, capable of firing almost any type of ammunition, provided it is a 40x46mm projectile. It fires the 5.56x51mm LFL round out of 30-round lightweight box magazines. LF Mk. XXV.jpg|The LF. Mk. 25 is a high-tech Battle/Designated Marksman Rifle, capable of dropping enemies at ranges up to 1300 yards. The rifle is used in both military service, and by civilians, for hunting. LF Mk. XXIX.jpg|The LF Mk. 29 marks a new generation of standalone grenade launchers. With a quick reload system, a barrel of decent length, an adjustable stock, and chambering nearly any type of 40x46mm Grenade, this weapon is an amazing addition to any battlefield. myweapon(65).jpg|The LF Mk. 51 is a splendid weapon for close-quarters combat. With a 45-round magazine holding the 9x19mm Parabellum round, this is the weapon to have with you when alone in that dark alley or narrow hall. myweapon(67).jpg|There is no such thing as overkill when it comes to the LF Mk. 70. This Automatic Grenade Launcher is an extremely advanced piece of work, with a targeting computer and laser that can transmit information in both light, thermal, and night vision. The recoiling barrel and adjustable bipod both help with accuracy, and if the computer dies or breaks, then there are back-up leaf sights. LF Mk. 33.jpg|The LF Mk. 33 is a good combination of the Mk. 3's mobility and the Mk. 43's power. This LSW can pac a real punch with the 100 round Beta-C magazine. The weapon is chambered for 5.56x51mm LFL rounds. myweapon(66).jpg|The LF Mk. 60 is the perfect weapon for anything that requires a big boom. This advanced rocket launcher has an 8x scope, a targeting lens that can see in infrared and/or night vision, and comes with back-up iron sights. The launcher can fire Anti-Tank, Anti-Air, High Explosive, or Bunker Busting ammuntion. The launcher also has an adjustable stock and foregrip under the main tube and a flip-out piece for loading the rocket. myweapon(69).jpg|The LF Mk. 80 is one of the best HMGs ever created. It, unlike other firearms designed by LFL, is quite simple and low-tech, but it is still very reliable, accurate and powerful. Chambered for the .50 BMG cartridge, almost nothing will stop this force multiplier. myweapon(70).jpg|When nothing else works, the LF Mk. 58 will. This Anti-Material Rifle will pierce through nearly any material, since it is chambered for the .50 BMG. It has a 20x zoom scope and a 6x zoom spotting scope, for identifying targets. The scope can be removed and refitted with an Infrared or Night Vision optic. myweapon(71).jpg|Superior to other designs, the LF Mk. 27 is a true bttle rifle. With 20-round box magazines firing the 7.62x51mm NATO and an adjustable stock and front iron sight, this rifle can hold it's own very easily. The Rear sight can be replaced with any standard optic and a Grenade launcher can be mounted under the handguard. myweapon(72).jpg|The largest gun ever made by Luepolan Firearms, the LF Mk. 42 is the basis for the GP-42 AAMG. The 23mm Shells can tear apart most aircraft instantaneously. 'SLP Firearms and Rifles - 'JerryWiffleWaffle SLP Battle Rifle.jpg|'SLP Battle Rifle' SLP M6.jpg|'SLP M6' SLP Mark I.jpg|'SLP Mark I' SLP Mark II.jpg|'SLP Mark II' SLP Anchovies!!.jpg|'SLP Fissh' (a.k.a. Anchovies!) SLP SR80.jpg|'SLP SR80' SLP GK-09.jpg|'SLP GK-09' SLP TTR-8.jpg|'SLP TTR-8 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle' SLP IS-590.jpg|'SLP IS-590' SLP IS-590 Military Variant.jpg|'The military version of the IS-590, also called the IS-590x' SLP Darmesh.jpg|'SLP Darmesh' SLP PTSH Designated Marksman Rifle.jpg|'SLP PTSH Designated Marksman Rifle' SLP M115.jpg|'SLP M115 Semi-Automatic Rifle' SLP Mark V.jpg|'SLP MarkV SMG' SLP RX505.jpg|'SLP RX505' SLP KTS-5.jpg|'SLP KTS-5 Tactical Shotgun' SLP SS-950.jpg|'SLP SS-950 Sniper Rifle ''AND Assault Rifle''' SLP J5.jpg|'SLP J-5' (also has built in suppressor + grenade launcher) Howlett-Mitchell GmbH - i.e. Method HM_Lucifer.jpg|An exceptional weapon, the HM Lucifer Adaptive Combat Rifle 9 boasts an impressive accuracy along with great handling. At 3.042 Kilograms, a 13 inch barrel, using 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition and a well known reputation of rarely jamming the HM Lucifer ABR9 proves to be a diverse and adaptive combat weapon. The HM Lucifer ABR9 is in current use by Australia, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden, UK, and the USA as of 2014. HM_Chaos.jpg|A diverse and unique weapon, the HM Chaos Individual Grenade Launcher 25 can fire a multitude of 40mm grenades and is easily loaded. At a weight of 4.82 Kilograms it is considered moderate weight, but has a slow fire rate. The HM Chaos IGL25 is in current use by Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden, and the USA as of 2014. HM_Shadow.jpg|The HM Shadow Stealth Carbine 14 is a sub-sonic firing carbine with a built-in suppressor. It has a very high rate of fire and uses a 5.45x39mm Sub-Sonic round and is very lightweight at 2.18 Kilograms. However, it has a moderate to high recoil during prolonged periods of firing. The HM Shadow SC14 is in current use by Austria, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Luxembourg, Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden, UK, and the USA as of 2014. Updated Fire Arms Collector1 Locked and Loaded.jpg| The UFA Short Automatic Rifle (SAR) is a comeback to the canceled XM8 with a mix of the SCAR-H. It's has 40% less recoil then most Assault rifles and has an easy safe mode lock. Its cartridge can use .45 ACP or .300 Winchester Magnum. It can attach to Grenade launchers, Red dot sights, ACOGs, and Suppressors. It is being used by USA and the UK. AUG UPDATE.jpg| The UFA Desert Combat Rifle (DCR) is made from parts of the Steyr AUG and the M16. It is a bullpup Assault rifle with a 40 round magazine that uses .357 Magnum. It can attach to M320 grenade launcher, Red dot sights, ACOGs, Sniper Scoped, and Suppressors. It is used by the USA, UK, and Germany. awesomegun.jpg|I wanted a Grenader Revolver. :D